


A Well-Deserved Break

by firefly124



Series: 2019 Advent Drabbles [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AdventDrabbles, F/M, spoilers through SPN 15x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: It’s not often they get a chance to relax.  Might as well make the most of it.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: 2019 Advent Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560085
Kudos: 14





	A Well-Deserved Break

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [hot chocolate](https://imgur.com/CRhKblN).

The bunker was quiet when they got back. The Impala was still in the garage, and so was Cas’ truck, so they were still here, but nowhere to be seen. There was no sign of any problems anywhere, though, so Sam decided not to push the issue and just be glad he and Eileen would have some peace and quiet.

He made some hot chocolate and brought it into his room, where Eileen had been setting up Netflix.

“What are we watching?” he asked once he had his hands free.

“I was thinking,” she said, “I’m way behind on Criminal Minds. Think we can knock out a few episodes?”

Sam smiled and nodded as he sat next to her as the show started. Her eyes lit up as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

“You put Irish Crème in it?” she asked.

“I figured we deserved it.” Sam clinked his mug against hers.

“Yeah, we do.”

They might not always get what they deserved, and tomorrow would probably be yet another shitstorm. For tonight, though, Sam was content to watch Eileen’s show with her and sip spiked hot chocolate. They’d earned it.


End file.
